prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazesawa Aria
Kazesawa Aria (風沢 アリア Kazesawa Aria) is a main character from Noble Pretty Cure. She's a cure who represents kindness and uses a magical staff to attack enemies. Appearance Aria has long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair is long and tied into high twin tails. She wears a green flowy dress with ballooned long sleeves that gets wider along with light green shoes with ribbons. Cure Incanto has green eyes and light green hair. Her hair become longer and tied into two low twin tails. Personality Aria is very sweet and kind. She always help the poor elves back in the Yggdrasil. She always gave them some foods she made or creating toys and clothes for them. But, she's also very clumsy. If she asked to perform a spell with many crowd watching, she could become very nervous and cast the wrong spell. But, her clumsiness doesn't stop her magical abilities to become the elf queen's personal sorcerer. She's willing to take off to earth in order to restore Yggdrasil that is being attacked. Background Queen's Personal Sorcerer She has been interested in magic since little. But, her parents never allow her to take magical training because she's still very young. But, when she was 6, she sneaked into the magical arts camp to watch. Suddenly, forest creature called "Wood Wolves" came and attack the camp. Just in time when the camp supervisor has not arrived yet. Aria jumped out to help her friends. She take one of the wand and cast a spell that destroyed the wood wolves. The supervisors who just came and saw shocked. Later, Aria was taken to the queen and asked to be the queen's pupil. She's more than happy and continue her study until become the queen's personal sorcerer. A Kind High Elf Aria born among the class called "High Elf". Which are families of rich elves and lives near the castle top. The elves are divided into three classes. High Elf, Branch Elf and Root Elf. High elves are families who works mostly in the castle, Branch Elves are normal elves while Root Elves are poor elves who are homeless and jobless. High Elves are known for their cold attitude towards the Root Elves. But not for Aria. She's very kind to all elves and never look their class to help them. Coming to Earth & Becoming a Cure When Yggdrasil's main place in attacked, she helped the legendary Pretty Cures to fight Bliss. With her kindness of helping them and protecting the elves, she transformed into a cure. She wanted to stay as a cure and protect Yggdrasil, but the queen told her to go with the cures to stop this not only in Yggdrasil, but everywhere. Therefore, she followed the cures down to earth. Cure Incanto Cure Incanto (キュアインカント Kyuainkanto) is Aria's alter ego as a pretty cure. She's the cure that blessed with the power of Emerald Element Stone and represents kindness. She used a magical staff as her weapon. Transformation "Activate! Pretty Cure, Royale Assemble!" is Cure Incanto's transformation phrase. She took out her Element Jewel and Noble Armor. She put the jewel into the middle of the Noble Armor shield brooch and shouts "Activate!". Then, the jewel will shine & clicked. The shield armor will floats and turned into a green light. Then, she shouts "Pretty Cure Royale Assemble!".The green light will wrap her body and become green light base dress as she floats. A strong yet soft wind blew on her and the lights melt forming the dress and shoes. Then, she will clap her hands as the gloves formed. Then, the green light will wrap her clothes and create the armors and the brooch. Her hair will turn green light and the wind will blew it as it becomes long and the green light will tie it into twin tails. She opened her eyes and do her speech and pose. Attacks Main Attacks= *Dimension Staff *Aeolus Kindness *Flamine Venti |-| Sub Attacks= *Emerald Spurt *Magical Distortion *Affectionate Impact *Fuujin Wind |-| Group Attacks= *Royale Transcend *Heaven Reincarnation *Hellish Abyss Etymology Kazesawa - Kaze means wind and Sawa means swamp. Aria - means "air" in the Italian context, and can also refer to the melody of a solo voice in an opera act. Cure Incanto - Italian for charm or spell Relationships Aria is very respectful to her friends. Yuuki is the first human who believed her and both becomes very close. Shinju is the one who told her that she is not alone and often help her with sports. She was not very close with Miho at first. But Miho is the one who helps her grow and she looks up to her like older sister. She was doubtful to Noir at first, but after they talk everything out, she understands her and become close friends with the same goal. Takibi Roku - Roku is her classmate and Yuuki's cousin. When he and Yuuki argues, Aria always side on who she think is right and usually its Roku. Roku also asked her a favor to make sure Yuuki doesn't do reckless things because he know she wont hear what he said. Gale - She was patroling the crossroads when she found Gale fell. She catch him and took care of him. Gale told Aria everything he know and that he lost his memory. After few months, Gale left without notice. She searched for him but never find him. She always think of him as a little brother. Shiro - Shiro is Noir's servant who also saved by her. Before Noir could thanked her, Shiro thanked her first along with Noir. Both who possessed magical powers, even when its different, try to help each other in controlling it around humans. Trivia * She's the first cure to be an elf * Unlike her comrades whose weapon could give physical attack, her weapon only give magical attacks. * After coming to earth, she used a magic to make her ears less pointy. * She's the only member in the team whose hair color is still her theme color on normal form ** Other cures have colored hair only in their cure forms while they have different hair colors in their normal form * She's the only cure to have a headpiece in her cure form ** Cure Alteta's horn does not count since it's part of her "real" body * Unlike other cures, Cure Incanto could use her bare hands to perform small magic for being a real magician in real life. Other cures only able to create "barrier" using their hands. * As Cure Incanto, she has the ability to fly. Gallery TBA Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Noble Pretty Cure characters